Acorrentada
by Mig Kun
Summary: Brittany estava miserável. Acorrentada às suas próprias dores, vivia em uma jaula. Santana nunca voltou e cada dia que passava esperando por ela era como se um caco de vidro perfurasse seu coração murcho. E Quinn fazia questão de abrir um buraco cada vez maior. Brittana/Quitt (menções Faberry) *Fanfic baseada na peça Hanjo, de Yukio Mishima.


**Prólogo**

O sol já devia estar se pondo, apesar de ser impossível avistá-lo. Era um dia nebuloso e frio, muito frio. Perfeitas condições para um enterro. Suas botas se arrastavam pela trilha de pedra do cemitério. As lápides ao seu lado se posicionavam sobre a grama murcha, problema que deveria ser resolvido pela chuva que se aproximava.

Enquanto se arrastava para fora daquele lugar, ela pensava nos últimos anos. O cemitério estava vazio aquele dia. A única criatura que se encontrava ali era a loira, arrastando suas correntes para a porta de saída. A verdade era que ninguém se importava, ninguém se importava com a morte de Rachel Berry exceto por Quinn Fabray.

Mas o que teria acontecido? Como uma pessoa tão amável como Rachel Berry poderia viver seus últimos dias sem ninguém por perto? O que teria acontecido com todos os familiares e amigos que colecionou por toda a vida? Quinn sabia, mesmo que inconscientemente, a resposta para essas perguntas. Lá no fundo, a loira tinha consciência. Rachel estava enrolada em uma teia emocional quando começaram aquele relacionamento doentio. Quinn agarrou a chance. Destruiu os sonhos daquela bela morena, tirou suas esperanças, afundou ela ainda mais fundo, para ter certeza de que a única coisa que a motivava era acordar e ver o lindo rosto da loira toda manhã. Rachel foi se isolando cada vez mais, não saía, não comia, não aguentava a luz. Alguns tentaram ajuda-la, mas Quinn limitava o contato do mundo exterior com sua amada. Sim, amada. Rachel pode ter sido a única pessoa que Quinn jamais amou, e, por isso, tinha que ter certeza que Rachel fosse sua, somente sua, em todos os aspectos.

Enquanto andava em direção à saída daquele local mórbido, Quinn ia lentamente se desprendendo das correntes que carregava. A cada passo que dava, seu interior ia esquecendo sua vida com Rachel Berry. Ao sair do cemitério, a loira já não fazia mais ideia do que a levou até lá. Seu inconsciente tinha limpado a morena de sua memória, pois Quinn não podia sofrer, não havia tempo para isso. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir remorso ou derramar algumas lágrimas. O único propósito da vida de Quinn Fabray havia partido, causando um buraco em sua alma, um buraco que simbolizava toda a sua vontade de viver, e esse buraco tinha de ser preenchido.

B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S~B~Q~S

-Venha comigo! – Santana insistiu.

-Eu não posso. Minha vida é aqui, eu respiro essa cidade...

Nesse momento, a voz do locutor anunciou a última chamada para o trem de Santana.

-Prometa que vai voltar! – Brittany disse, em um impulso.

-Prometo... – Assentiu, surpresa com a frase repentina. –Prometo, eu vou voltar, juro! – Reiterou com mais firmeza. –Não posso garantir quando. Você sabe, eu não tenho endereço fixo, vivo perambulando por aí, mas eu garanto, eu vou voltar, um dia. Agora eu tenho que ir...

Santana mal deu as costas e Brittany a agarrou pelo pulso.

-Espere. Me dê uma prova de seu retorno.

-Prova? –Virando-se.

-Sim, deixe-me alguma coisa sua comigo, eu juro que vou cuidar dela.

-Mas pra que? Você mora aqui, não mora? Que outro motivo eu preciso para retornar?

-Só deixe. Se não for para garantir seu retorno, pelo menos que seja para eu conseguir suportar as saudades.

-Nesse caso, eu também quero algo seu. Aqui, vamos trocar pulseiras.

-Pulseiras? – Brittany hesitou. Aquela corrente prateada era algo que sua avó lhe dera antes de partir.

-Não confia em mim?

-Não, não é isso...

-Olha, esta pulseira foi a última coisa que meu pai fez para mim antes de deixar a minha família. – Tirou o objeto de couro do pulso e o estendeu à amada. E eu estou a confiando a você... porque te amo!

Brittany respirou fundo.

-Certo. – Retirou a pulseira do pulso e a estendeu à Santana. –Eu também te amo. Pegue. – As duas trocaram de objeto.

-Agora, eu tenho que ir.

Santana saiu apressada em direção ao seu destino.

-Espere! – Brittany berrou à sua amada, já distante em meio à multidão –E o beijo de despedida? – Santana virou-se.

-Eu te entrego quando voltar! –Sorriu.

-E quando vai ser?

-Um dia.

Logo ela voltou a caminhar e sua figura sumiu, deixando Brittany sozinha naquela gigante estação Nova Iorquina.

-Um dia... – Sussurrou consigo mesma.

"Um dia" nunca chegou.


End file.
